Kimi wa boku no eien XxYou are my eternityxX
by ANF-Byaruki
Summary: Read to find out !
1. Cpt 1 Note

From Animefreecs, now passing on to ANF-Byaruki

Please note that I will be discontinuing this story as Animefreecs as I felt that I no longer have the rights to be called a writer. To start a new life as a writer I've decided to discard my pen name Animefreecs and continue as ANF-Byaruki. I am really sorry for the sudden discontinuation. I sincerely apologise for having to keep you in suspense and for the sudden ending of 'You bring me back to life'. I hope the story posted as ANF-Byaruki would be much better. Thank you so much for supporting me during the time when I first released the story. It gave me the courage but due to unforeseen circumstances, I was unavailable for the whole month. I'm sorry and thank you very much to all those who put 'You bring me back to life' as their favourites and all. LTO thank you very much.

*Do note that the newly-to-be-published story would have one or more same chapters which I do not intend to let it be gone to waste. And also the first few chapters WILL be changed due to some unsatisfied readers who reckoned that it is a copyright chapter of _Evenstar lady. _I apologized if it resembles _evenstar lady_ story. That fact is, after reading her 'To win her back' fanfic, I gained the inspiration to write a Byaruki fanfic.


	2. Cpt 2 Beginning of the last ending

**Good day Guys! I'm sorry for updating late. This is the first official chapter of 'Kimi wa boku no Eien' Please do leave reviews so that I can improve on my story ! - _ANF-Byaruki_**

* * *

><p>Timeline : After Aizen's defeat Spoiler Alert!<p>

"_Collapsed buildings.. debris..Hollows..Shinigamis..I won't be able to see all of these anymore would I?.."_ Ichigo smirked, "What am I thinking.. won't it be better this way? I will be able to live a normal life again..A normal life huh… it feels so old and forgotten.." I should feel happy about this shouldn't I.. _Why this feeling then.. sigh.. my heart feels so heavy.. the irony that I didn't want to be a Shinigami at the beginning.. and now I'm missing it.. _

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki! Ichigo!" The five of them shouted in unison.

Ichigo turned back and received a smack in the face.

"You idiot! What were you thinking! Leaving the house when you have not fully recovered!" Rukia chided.

"Ah.. sorry guys.. I just came out to get some fresh air.", Ichigo replied looking down.

No one spoke, all they did was to watch Ichigo.

"What's with the awkward silence?", Ichigo laughed.

"Ichigo, what's with that sad face and the forced laughter. It's not like you at all.", Renji said.

"W-What are you talking about, who's sad !", Ichigo argued.

Ishida held up his hand, "Kurosaki, there's something we need to tell you..", Ishida paused for a moment to survey the situation before continuing. "You-"

"Ah.. That.." Ichigo gave a forced laughter. "You don't have to tell me. I knew all about it already. Sooner or later I'm losing my Shinigami powers, right?", Ichigo looked up at the sky. _I could feel it without anyone telling me either.. every now and then my power to sense spirits is fading. Even Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Renji.. and everyone else in Karakura Town.. their reiatsu felt like they are fading away._

"It should be about time already..", Ichigo smiled and said.

All of them looked away, surely their pain could never compare to those of Ichigo's. "Ichigo, do you have anything you want to say to anyone in particular?"

"Che.. I knew you would ask this. I've already prepared a letter." Ichigo scratched his head. "What I want to say are all in it." He took out the letter from his pocket and handed it to Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun..", Orihime muttered with a sad face, Ishida looked away, pushing up his glasses and Chad shifted his gaze away.

"Che… Ichigo can be mushy too, eh?" Renji teased Ichigo.

"Shut up Renji.", Ichigo looked away, pretending to be uncaring about it.

"It's not like I –" Ichigo's eyes dilated and he let out a painful scream.

"Ichigo!" All of them exclaimed.

"…No.. It can't be.. this fast…" Ichigo fainted as his vision faded.

"We'll leave Ichigo in your care, please send him our regards when he awakes", Rukia said before opening the senkaimon.

They took one last look at all of them before entering.

_If you could only understand this unbearable pain.. which I can't show..do you understand how terrible I feel now. In the end.. is this what I could only do?.. to only protect them to such extent.. I feel suffocated..But I can't show it no matter how painful it is. _

"In the end.. all that was left were sacrifices.", Renji stated.

"Unnecessary sacrifices..", Rukia replied.

"Hey Renji.. do you think Ichigo can regain his Shinigami powers?"

"Who knows.. Perhaps one day he would.", Renji replied.

"Why the sad face?", Renji queried.

"Ichigo.. he.. I wonder how he's going to feel.. back then he was always in his Shinigami form, training, fighting, but now he has to accommodate to the life of normalcy. In the end.. we can never understand his pain.. It's something we can never go about it..", Rukia sighed.

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter is alright! Please give me some feedbacks, much appreciated :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Conflict

**Hi guys, another update from me ! Thank you _Isara-love _for reviewing the previous chapter :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! - _ANF-Byaruki_**

* * *

><p>Rukia plodded into her room and let herself slump onto her bed. She gripped the bed sheet in self-hatred. <em>In the end I couldn't do much.. I'm so pathetic. Every single time.. I always got protected by either Ichigo or Nii-sama.. it's so frustrating but I couldn't do anything about it. <em>Rukia turned over and raised her hand as angry tears rolled down her cheeks. _Even if I try to reach out.. I can never reach his heart.. _She retracted her hand and placed it on her forehead. She stood up and dragged her feet to the washroom. _Perhaps a bath would do me good right now.. _

Rukia took out the letter from Ichigo and started reading it.

_Letter Contents_

_Kenpachi : Oi Kenpachi! We will get to fight someday after I recover, don't you rust._

_Byakuya : Oi Byakuya. Don't you mistreat Rukia. Even if I die, I'll come back for you._

Rukia sighed, how is she going to read this.. Ichigo wants me to say this to Nii-sama? She sighed inwardly. Why must she be taken care of anyway. Is she really that weak?

When it was time for dinner, Rukia looked awfully restless. "Damn.. How do I go about this?", she sighed.

The dinner went in silence as usual.

"Thanks for the meal." Rukia paused before continuing, "Nii-sama, there is something Ichigo wants to convey to you."

Byakuya looked up. "What is it?"

Rukia inhaled a deep breath and said it as fast as she could. "Oi Byakuya. Don't you mistreat Rukia. Even if I die, I'll come back for you.", Rukia blushed slightly after reading it.

"That's a-all. I'll be returning to my room now.", Rukia hastened her steps towards her room.

His silver eyes gazed at the figure fading into the dark.

The next morning Rukia woke up with a slight headache. She finished her daily morning routine and reported to her barrack.

"Good morning Ukitake-Taicho."

"Good morning Kuchiki.", Ukitake furrowed an eyebrow, "Are you not feeling well? You look lethargic."

"It must be due to the lack of sleep.", Rukia replied, covering the fact that a hammer is pounding against her head.

"Kuchiki, there is something I have to discuss with you."

"Hai Ukitake-Taicho, what is it?" Rukia queried.

"Just in case you have not heard of it, a break was issued to all the Shinigamis. However, our squad will be carrying out the duty of exterminating threats present to soul society. I have chosen you to be the one leading the our squad to extinguish those threats."

"Eh? Me?" Rukia exclaimed, astounded.

Ukitake folded his arms and smiled. "You are the best man for this job, Kuchiki!"

"Hai Ukitake-Taicho!" Rukia smiled. _Atleast there is someone who believes in my strengths.._

All of sudden, a siren resounded throughout Soul Society. Hell butterflies appeared by the side of all the Taicho. "Alert! Alert! 3 Menos Grande have penetrated Soul Society !"

"Kuchiki.", Ukitake nodded.

"Right off the bat? Excuse me!" Rukia exclaimed and ran out.

"Groups 1, 5 and 7 prepare yourselves! Other groups, stay put for further instructions! Follow me!" Rukia led them to the Menos Grande.

"Listen!" Rukia commanded as they were approaching the Menos Grande.

"Group 1 will attack the one in the middle, group 5 will attack the one on the left and group 7 will take care of the one on the right. Is that clear?"

"Hai !"

In less than a few minutes, group 5 and 1 finished their fight. However, Group 7 was putting up a tough fight against the Menos. _They won't last long_. Rukia gritted her teeth and charged towards the Menos. While she is closing in on the Menos, she released her shikai.

"Meet your doom, MENOS!" Rukia hollered.

"Mae, sode no shirayuki! Some no Mae, Tsukishiro!" A column of ice rose from the ground and trapped the Menos but it broke free after a few seconds. "Damn!" Rukia kneeled on one knee as her head started pounding heavily. Blind spots started to form. Her vision was disrupted. "Of all the time, why now..!" She tried to stand up.

"Third-seat lieutenant! Are you okay?"

Suddenly a bright red light appeared, at first she thought it was one of them using Shakkaho. However she was wrong. It was the Menos Grande charging up for Cero. "Damn it all ! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rukia commanded through the pain.

"Tsugi no mae ! Hakuren!" It was Rukia's desperate move to try to at least stall time for them to get away.

All of them got away except Rukia who dropped to her knees holding her head, her vision was blurred.

The Menos directed the Cero at Rukia. "Damn.. got to get up!"

Rukia struggled to get up but it was too late, the Cero was just a few metres away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter ! Hope you enjoyed it :D Please review, much appreciated ! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Selfblame, New borne feelings

**ANF-Byaruki is back again. I apologise for the late update and the removal of the previous chapter. I've made changes to the previous chapter and it is more or less the same as this one. As promised, this chapter was lengthy. If possible, I will upload the next chapter by today. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was having my End of year examinations. Was a pressure on me. Now that it's over, I'm officially back to writing! Thanks all readers who reviewed, love you guys ! - _ANF-Byaruki_**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Rukia struggled to get up but it was too late, the Cero was just a few metres away from her.<em>

Things were a blur when Rukia opened her eyes. But soon her eyes adjusted to the new surroundings. The first thing she saw was a woman running out of the room.

Soon another figure stepped into the room. "Good morning, Kuchiki-san. How are you feeling now?" The always cool-as-cucumber Unohana Taicho greeted.

"I think I'm fine. Just that my limbs are a little bit stiff.", Rukia responded while mulling about what happened.

"Well, that is expected. You have been lying here for five days straight.", Unohana smiled.

Rukia eyes widened. What happened.. why was she –

Suddenly she remembered._ I was fighting the Menos Grande and.. it blasted the Cero at me. I couldn't get away in time_._ I'm supposed to be gravely injured or even dead.. but why? _She checked her arms and legs for injuries. All she could find were mild injuries, nothing extravagant enough to threaten one's life.

"Yes. You should be fatally injured or even dead but you were saved by someone in the nick of time.", Unohana said, somewhat reading her distraught mind.

"Someone?.."

"Yes, someone."

"Who?" Rukia queried.

"That I cannot say."

Rukia's head shot up before frowning. "Why not?"

"I was instructed by your savior not to reveal his identity."

"Oh.. then.. it's alright." _Alright my ass! I have the rights to know.. sigh whatever. It doesn't change the fact that I was saved, again._

The captain smiled, "Thank you Kuchiki-san for not pursuing and putting me in a difficult position."

"It's nothing. By the way, Unohana-Taicho if it's alright with you, can I take my leave now?"

"Sure, Kuchiki-san."

"Thank you for the hospitality Unohana-Taicho.", Rukia bowed slightly as Unohana gave her a smile before leaving the room.

Rukia wasted no time to get to her barracks. She was still concerned with the issue on who had saved her. This _mysterious savior_, why did he not want her to know his identity. She had a feeling that her taicho knew who it was.

"Ukitake-Taicho.", Rukia greeted.

"Oh ! Kuchiki, how are you?" Ukitake queried with much concern as he turned back after arranging the flowers.

"I'm alright Taicho. Arigato Taicho."

"Ah.. Since you're back, I ought to inform you that our duties were directed to the eleventh squad."

Rukia looked down. "It must be my fault.." Rukia muttered.

Ukitake smiled. "It's not your fault Kuchiki, don't take it too hard on yourself. Right off the bat, our squad was never in-charge of these things.", Ukitake consoled her.

Rukia nodded, "I have something to ask you, Taicho. Do you know who saved me?"

Ukitake thought hard before replying a 'No'. Rukia thank him and ran out to find Renji.

"Renji!" Rukia scanned the room but found no sight of him. "_Must be off somewhere training…" _She sighed. She had wanted to ask Renji but oh well.. since he's not here then it's okay.

* * *

><p>Rukia found that things in Rukongai have not really changed. She had nothing to do in soul society and felt like visiting Rukongai after so many years. The first few districts were always so peaceful. Unlike the 78th district Inuzuri, south of Rukongai. She missed the real world. She have so many companions there.. the warmth and joy that was always present. <em>Kuchiki Rukia.. you have forgotten your roots. You were never human.. Nii-sama was right.. you have spent too much time in the human world that you behaved like one. <em>Rukia shook her head._  
><em>

While walking through the district she spent her childhood at, she came upon the graves where her friends were buried. _Even that time, I got protected. I didn't even change after becoming a Shinigami. _It was late in the afternoon, the sun was setting soon. Deep in her thoughts she was suddenly jolted out of it when she heard a whimper. Sensing something wrong, she made her way towards the source of the wail.

* * *

><p>Rukia kicked the door opened and found a group of barbarians holding the fragile-looking boy of azure blue hair by his collar.<p>

"A-A Shinigami!" One of them panicked.

"Heh! So what!" The other man spit. "We'll clobber both of them up!" He gave an evil grin.

In a flash, Rukia knocked down all of them. The man grabbing the boy by his collar threatened to harm him if she comes any closer.

"What a fool.", Rukia disappeared behind him and attacked the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"<em>My elder brother.. He pointed towards the door."<em>

"_Hide in here, and don't come out no matter what.", Rukia ordered in a warm tone._

_The boy nodded and did as instructed. _

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Rukia asked when she spotted a young boy with fiery red hair.<p>

The boy was shivering from shock. Rukia patted his head, "Everything is fine now." She took him by his hand and called the younger brother to come out.

The elder brother spoke, "Y-You're a Shinigami aren't you?"

Rukia blinked, "Yeah."

"Teach us how to fight!" Rukia furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing that. She could see the adamant look in his eyes.

"Oh.. so you expect me to teach you when I don't even have a single clue of who you are?" Rukia smiled.

Both of them looked at each other and the elder brother answered, "Hiroto and my younger brother's name is Rai."

"And? What are you doing here?"

"We.. we were finding food and just wandered into this run-down house.."

"More like stealing isn't it?" She grinned.

The elder brother frowned, "So are you going to teach us or not?" He demanded.

When Rukia gave no reply. He grabbed his younger's brother wrist and started to walk off.

Rukia appeared in a flash at the door. "I didn't say that I won't teach you. But you have to tell me the reason though."

"I want to be strong. Protect those close to me.. from those damn adults who bullied us whenever they want.", he gritted his teeth. "You won't understand."

Rukia smiled slightly and rested both her hands on their shoulders. "Alright then, I'll give you two choices. Either you find me at the hill by the river tomorrow or spend the night with me."

Both of them looked at each other with a blank look.

"So what's the decision?" Rukia queried again to get their attentions.

"We'll spend the night with you.", Hiroto replied looking away. Rai gave Rukia a hug to express his gratitude.

"Let's find a shelter then.", Rukia stood up.

* * *

><p>Rukia ran at a pace they could catch up and they reached this open field. "Today we're just going to practice taijutsu."<p>

"Hai!"

They spent the whole of the day training on taijutsu. Surprisingly these kids picked up fast and sparred with each other. Rukia then challenged them to spar with her. If they could dodge three hits from her, she would treat them to Ramen. Hiroto took on the challenge and sparred with Rukia first. Unexpectedly, Hiroto managed to overcome her challenge. As for Rai he took on two hits and lost to the last one.

"That's all for today." Rukia spoke as both of them were trying to regain their breathing. But Hiroto protested, "Teach us some more techniques!"

After his persistent beseeching, Rukia gave in.

After a few hours, Hiroto completed most of the taijutsu techniques. Rukia noticed that it he has the potential and reiatsu in him. His eyes and actions reflected great determination. "That's all for today. Hiroto, come with me for a second. Rai you may want to carry on practicing."

"Hai!" Both of them responded.

"Hiroto, do you only want to protect those close to you?"

Hiroto shook his head. "If I can, I will reach out to those in need too."

"I see.. any thoughts on becoming a Shinigami?"

"Yes but not now.. our powers are still at its lowest. Besides.. Rai is still young. I can't possibly have him stay here while I enroll to the academy myself. We'll wait until both of us are of age then we'll go in together."

"That's not a bad idea.", Rukia agreed.

"Is life better after becoming a Shinigami?"

"For most people. Yes. But another thing Hiroto.. If you want to be a Shinigami, be prepared to give in your life anytime."

Hiroto nodded. "Can we follow you for today?"

"Sure, I'm not intending to head back to soul society either. Besides.. I still owe you a bowl of Ramen didn't I?", Rukia smiled.

Hiroto gave her a warm smile and they wrapped up the day and headed towards the Ramen store in the first few districts.

* * *

><p>"Taicho, did you see Rukia anywhere? I can't find her.", Renji asked.<p>

"No.", Byakuya replied emotionlessly.

"Damn.. I wanted to go out with her after I finished my paper work.", Renji sighed.

"Abarai, do you wish for more work? You are a disturbance right now.", Byakuya stated.

Renji bolted out of Byakuya's office immediately.

"Che… always threatening me with paper work.", Renji grumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Ramen store, Rukia ordered two extra large bowls and a medium sized-bowl of Ramen. When it was served to them, Rai headed for the medium sized-bowl when Rukia's hand grab his wrist.<p>

"Not this one, Rai. This is mine. The extra large bowls are for both of you."

Both of them blinked in surprise and glee at each other. Rukia laughed at how they dig into their food. "Ahhh I'm full, I'm full.", Rai exclaimed patting his stomach.

"Thank you for the meal, we haven't had one like this ever before.", Hiroto uttered while looking at his empty bowl of ramen.

The following days, Rukia trained them on how to control their reiatsu. Then their hado and bakudo. They seemed to catch on pretty fast, now all they have to do is to practice continuously. .

"I heard that Shinigamis have their own zanpakuto of different types.", Rai remarked.

"Yes, but not all Shinigamis in seireitei have their own zanpakuto."

"Shinigami-san, what is your zanpakuto type?"

"Hmm.. mine? It's a ice-snow based zanpakuto."

"Waa, that's cool!" Both of them responded in unison.

"How do you get it?"

"I can't tell you how to get it. Different people have different way of getting their zanpakuto out. Communicate with your heart and you will surely find it one day. Do you know what?" Rukia smiled. "Your zanpakuto reflects your soul."

"I wish that one day I would get my own zanpakuto.", Hiroto and Rai smiled at each other.

"I'm sure you will, after all you were trained under Kuchiki Rukia." She laughed heartily. "Just kidding!"

All of them laughed and Rukia still have not told them that she would be returning back to Soul Society the next day. "Alright! To celebrate your successes so far, let's go for a super extra large bowl of Ramen, shall we?"

After finishing their dinner, Rukia broke the news to them.

Rai started sobbing. "Don't cry Rai, we will surely see Nee-chan again.", Hiroto consoled him.

They headed towards a park which was dimly lit. Rukia sat on the fence and looked up at the brilliant moon hanging against the starry dark sky.

"Rukia-onee-chan, I'm going to be like you someday. I promise."

Rukia lifted up her eyebrows and smirked. "Oh? You still have a long way to go." She laughed. "Just kidding!" Rukia exclaimed when she saw Hiroto's sad expression. She gave him a hard pat on his back. "You'll make a fine Shinigami. I'm sure of it."

Hiroto leaped off the fence and punched his knuckles at Rukia with an unwavering determination in his eyes. "I will!"

"Rai. You too!" Hiroto added on.

That night, Rukia bought two ornaments and gave it to Rai and Hiroto as a memoir. "We'll see each other one day. Hopefully in Soul Society.", Rukia ruffled their hairs.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rukia left after writing a letter. She didn't want to disturb their sleep and left the letter in Hiroto's clothes.<p>

_Letter contents_

_Hiroto and Rai, I'm sure someone would be sent from Soul Society to escsort you to the academy. We'll surely see each other there. It was great to have pupils like yourselves. To be frank, you guys are the first I have taught who are so talented and hardworking. Don't you get complacent after reading this ! You still have lots more to work on! If you want to find me in Soul Society, just go to the 13__th__ squad barracks. If I'm not there, look for Renji from the 6__th__ squad. He's a very kind person, you'll like him. Hope to see both of you soon. _

Rukia ended the letter with a chappy drawing and a blue and fire-red haired rabbits.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for disappearing without telling you a word, Nii-sama.", she bowed upon seeing Byakuya.<p>

"Where have you been, Rukia."

"I.. I was in Rukongai."

Byakuya's eyes twitched. "Explain yourself."

_How am I supposed to go about this.. Tell Nii-sama that I went to Rukongai because I can't find Renji? Because I miss those bunch in the real world? Argh whatever Rukia, Nii-sama hates waiting better give him a reply that will make him satisfied._

"Nii-sama, please do not hold it against me. I-I.. went to Rukongai because I don't have much companionship here in Soul Society."

_No companionship? Wasn't Abarai one of her companions? I don't understand. _"What do you mean?"

_Rukia! Stop frustrating yourself. Just say it out. _"It's just that Renji was busy with his trainings and Ichigo and the others were not here in Soul Society.. it's been a little lonely here in Soul Society." Rukia murmured the last sentence.

Byakuya's ears twitched upon hearing that Kurosaki lad's name. _So you still can't forget him, Rukia. _Byakuya felt something tugging at his heart. _Probably because we've been living together under the same roof for over 50 years and yet she was more acquainted with Kurosaki Ichigo than me. _"I see.. I have something to discuss with you tonight. Catch a nap, you look lethargic."

"Hai Nii-sama, thank you for your concern.", Rukia retreated back to her room.

* * *

><p>Byakuya flinched when he heard that Rukia said that she have no companionship in Soul Society. Did he gave Renji too much work that Rukia felt left out? Byakuya mused for a moment.. <em>Why was Abarai the ONLY person I brought up.. does she really feel that lonely in Soul Society? Despite her being a Kuchiki, having a large mansion and status to herself? <em>Byakuya just don't understand why.. Was he not caring enough for her? He thought he had spoke to her more often than before.

* * *

><p>Rukia was in deep sleep when she felt someone nudged her. "Rukia-sama.", Rukia slowly opened her eyes. "Yes Lori?"<p>

"Kuchiki-sama request for your presence at the dinner table now."

Rukia nodded in acknowledgement and let Loki manage her apparel.

_It barely felt like an hour.._ Rukia stifled a yawn.

"Nii-sama.", Rukia greeted, still looking lethargic.

Byakuya nodded for her to proceed. Rukia sat down and asked after dinner what was it that he wanted to tell her.

"Rukia. I've received a notice from the Elders stating that we are both due to go to Osaka in two days time. It was suggested that we will firstly visit Urahara Kisuke and seek accommodation at a hotel room."

"Hotel room?" Rukia exclaimed and clasped her mouth when she realized that she had practically shouted at Byakuya.

"Sorry.. Nii-sama"

"Yes. Hotel room.", Byakuya sounded uncomfortable at that. "Urahara will elaborate more to us when we reach there."

"Hai Nii-sama. Thank you for informing me."

Rukia bowed and was about to return to her room when Byakuya stopped her in her tracks by asking her whether she would like a walk with him in the garden.

"Are you still bothered by Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia was apprehended, "Somehow, yes.. Nii-sama."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"What?" Rukia laughed. "I think you got the wrong idea Nii-sama."

_I was wrong?_

"I only view him as a very close friend, as well as an elder brother. So it was natural for me to feel sad over his loss as well as his presence which I was very much used to."

Byakuya felt compelled to ask her what she thinks of him. But he reasoned with himself that there is no such needs. What she thinks of him doesn't matter. However his heart does not seem to be in sync with his mind. Was he trying to be denial? No that can't be. The great Kuchiki Byakuya was trying to be denial? That would make him the laughing stock of Soul Society.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia's voice rang through his head and he immediately snapped out from his inwards thoughts.

"Are you alright Nii-sama?"

"Yes. I'm returning back to my room now. You should do so as well. Goodnight, Rukia."

"Goodnight Nii-sama.", Rukia smiled, looking at his back. 

* * *

><p><strong>There you go ! ;) I hope it wasn't shabbily done up. Are you excited about what would happen? Reviews are appreciated. Subscription as well :D <strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5 Picking Up Bits and Pieces

**As promised the next chapter is up :) Enjoy :) - _ANF-Byaruki_**

* * *

><p>"Rukia are you done packing up?" Byakuya asked, standing outside her room.<p>

"Hai Nii-sama!" Rukia hastily picking up her bags.

* * *

><p>"Renji !"<p>

"Rukia! I heard that you went to find me last week. What is it?"

Rukia pondered for a long time, she don't remember why either. Probably nothing important. "It's nothing ! By the way are you free today?"

"Yeah, what's up!"

"I'm leaving for Osaka tomorrow-"

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME!" Renji pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Stupid Pineapple listen to me before you start shouting at my face.", Rukia slammed her fist in his abdomen.

"As I was saying, I am going to Osaka tomorrow. Due to the elders decision, I can't reject it.", Rukia emphasized on the last phrase.

Renji recovered from his position from the ground, "Going alone?"

"With Nii-sama.", Rukia looked worried.

"WHAT? Taicho? I doubt you will have an easy time there.", Renji smirked.

"Me neither. I wonder how I can survive Osaka with Nii-sama."

"Well.. it's not that bad either if you look at it this way.", Renji paused to clear his throat. "You get to spend more time with Taicho to compensate the time you both have lost due to duties. Isn't that good?"

Rukia placed her thumb under her chin, mulling about what Renji said. "That's true.."

"See, so there's no worries! Let's go enjoy our time together !"

* * *

><p>Rukia approached Urahara's store and was greeted by the black cat.<p>

"Youruichi-san!" Rukia gleefully picked her up and twirl around, forgetting the presence of Byakuya behind her.

Urahara stood at the entrance and requested both of them to have a seat in the dining room.

"Let's get down to business and set some rules here."

"Rules?" Rukia queried.

"Yes, you have to strictly abide by these rules."

Rukia listened on intently, signaling that he could proceed. "You are not allowed to come into contact with the clique. I'm sure you know who I'm referring to."

"Why not!" Rukia banged on the table and stood up.

"Rukia.", Byakuya closed his eyes. Immediately, Rukia sat down.

"Your visit to Karakura town is not to be revealed to anybody except the people of this house and of course yourselves. You already know the state Kurosaki-san is in. If he were to found out that you have come down to Karakura Town, I'm sure his _current _condition will aggravate."

"_Current _condition?" Rukia shot him a apprehensive look. "What happened to Ichigo.", Rukia made it more of a statement than a question.

"As you known before you left, he fainted. To be frank he fell into a deep coma and only woke up 2 weeks ago. Still unable to accept what had happened, he lashed it out on everyone. You can imagine the emotional turmoil he's going through. No words get through him, and the only person he was asking for.. was you."

"Me?.." Rukia was stupefied. "Then all the more I should visit him shouldn't I?"

A glint appeared behind Urahara's eyes. "I advise you not to, Kuchiki Rukia. He have to learn how to let you go. If he couldn't he will not be able to live normally. If you were to show up suddenly, he wouldn't be able to take it."

"You are spouting nonsense, Ichigo isn't that weak."

"Trust me, he is _very _frail now."

Rukia clenched her fist, her nails digging into her skin. "Ichigo.."

Byakuya watched as Rukia rebutted or rather denied all of the things Urahara spoke about Ichigo. _She probably fell in love with him without her knowing.. Rukia, your feelings could be seen by everyone.. but yourself. _He felt the urge to hold Rukia down but he can't do that. He has never display any concern towards Rukia before. Why now.

Thankfully Urahara freed him from his reverie as he cleared his throat.

"I suggest you stay with us today. If Byakuya-san don't mind. Meanwhile, you may want to shop for your clothing etc."

Rukia bowed and thank Urahara before placing their bags in a vacant room.

"Nii-sama, let's go ! I will show you around.", Rukia smiled, feeling slightly more comfortable around Byakuya's presence.

Soon they were out in the bustling streets of Karakura Town.

"Nii-sama ! This is Rakuen Faashon!" Rukia pointed at the shop ahead. "We used to shop here for our school trips.", Rukia grinned.

As they went in, a black background and bright layout greeted Byakuya's eyes. He couldn't deny that the shop looks indeed.. peculiar. Nothing like those in Soul Society. The salesgirl came and smiled flirtatiously at Byakuya. "How may I help you, hunk." Her eyes twinkled at Byakuya and Rukia took a defensive step between them.

"Sorry but me and MY boyfriend will reject your help.", Rukia huffed and the salesgirl flashed her an annoyed look. Byakuya lifted an eyebrow at her. _What did she just say? _At that moment, Rukia grabbed Byakuya by his wrist and led him to another section.

Rukia sighed. "Sorry Nii-Sama.. I had to resort to that.. Girls like these are like predators and you're the prey. So.. I had to step in."

"It's alright, Rukia. Thank you.", now looking at Rukia's hand on his wrist. Rukia immediately retracted her hand and blushed.

"Oh ! That suits you!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the brown checkered outfit and a white tee-shirt inside. Byakuya followed her as she ran towards the mannequin.

"OOH! That looks nice too and that one and that…" Rukia sighed. _Practically everything looks nice on him.. Might as well buy the whole shop._

"What is it Rukia?" Byakuya queried hearing her sigh.

"There is a disarray of clothing that fits you, I'm not sure which one you would like.", Rukia murmured.

"Anything will do Rukia."

Suddenly Rukia thought of something. "How about Nii-sama you try them out in the dressing room?"

Byakuya looked skeptical but still gave a nod anyway. He tried on the first outfit Rukia was so exuberant about and then a white and purple hoodie and other variety of clothing Rukia handpicked out.

Rukia felt like she was watching a male and _hot _model stepping out of the dressing room every single time he tried on a piece of outfit. She could feel her cheek blushing. Indeed, all the clothes suited him. Rukia was certain that he was the most perfect and charming man she have ever laid her eyes upon. Ever. Shinigami robes were always concealing his muscular and lean figure. But right now, she could not believe that she was actually seeing what she thought she will never ever see. The SWA will be damn jealous, she was convinced.

"N-Nii-sama.. you looked entrancing in every single outfit. I don't even know which one to purchase.", Rukia stared agape at Byakuya.

_Entrancing.._Byakuya felt something tug at his heart again. The way her violet eyes looked at him, he was drowned in it. In an instant he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt wrong and guilty thinking about his sister like this.

"It's alright, purchase all of them then."

"Oh okay.", Rukia replied awestruck.

They did some street shopping and bought numerous stuffs. Rukia could literally buy the whole fashion shops in Karakura Town for Byakuya because he looks perfect in everything. And that's an undeniable fact.

"Okay we're done shopping! Let's go back!", Rukia exclaimed excitedly.

Rukia started to take a step forward but Byakuya held her back.

"What do you mean by we're done shopping? You haven't bought yours yet.", Byakuya looked at her intently.

"U-Uh, I don't need them..", Rukia lied. She did not want Nii-sama to accompany her to choose her clothes, it'd be too embarrassing and cause too much attention. Because each time they enter a shop, all the girls looked at her in jealousy.

Byakuya could easily see through her lies. Without notifying her, Byakuya gripped her wrist and she let out a small gasp. He took her to a shop they went past and settled her down on the sofa. He then started to pick a few apparels for her and handed it to her. Rukia was abashed but took the clothes anyway. Byakuya was somehow satisfied with his choice of clothes. When Rukia came out of the changing room, she looked way different from just now. The white dress on her cream-tone skin enhance her elegance. Her turnout made Byakuya's heart skipped a few beats until he snapped out of it. She looked beautiful.. No.. beautiful would be an understatement, she was more than beautiful.. she was goddess.

Rukia looked perturbed, did she not look nice in this outfit. "Nii-sama, I think I'll go and change out of this."

"No Rukia. You will wear this for the day."

Rukia was appalled, surely she had not heard him wrongly. "H-Hai.. Nii-sama..", the eccentric feeling ran through her body again.

When they walked out of the shop, everyone glanced at them. It made Rukia feel self-conscious about her turnout. Byakuya extended a hand to her. Rukia didn't understand what he meant by it. Byakuya held her hand, and caused Rukia to look up at him. He closed his eyes and proceeded to point at a bunch of punks at the alley making rude gestures at her. Rukia wanted to run up and punched them so badly but Byakuya held her back, giving her a 'no' look.

They heard the engine of the motorbikes starting up and stopped where they were. "Yo, little lady, hang out with us and dump that guy.", one of them teased, presumably one of the underdogs. Nonetheless, Rukia was infuriated. "Watch your mouth, don't refer to him like this.", Rukia spoke with lethal in her tone.

"Heh so what! Beat us up? Come on. Maybe we can even have the chance to have a touch of your wee-o-weet body.", they laughed maniacally.

_Idiots who speak of Nii-sama like this. I can't take this lying back. _Rukia freed herself of Byakuya and ran towards giving a kick to the punk who badmouthed Byakuya.

"Oh, this lady can fight. Well, that just makes me want you more."

Byakuya took a defensive step in front of Rukia. "Watch your mouth lowlife..", Byakuya gave him a death glare.

However this just provoked them, "Oh, I would love to hear her scream my name as I pleasure –"

"You were warned. Fool.", Byakuya swiped a hand at him and the others charged upon Byakuya. He gracefully defeated all of them in a matter of seconds. "Don't you ever speak of my girl like this.", Byakuya threatened in his monotonous voice and got all of them scampering out of their sight. The crowd around them cheered and booed at the escaping cowards.

Rukia was angered and embarrassed when they said those things in front of Nii-Sama.. the fight was finished in seconds and Rukia stared in awe. He just used his bare hand. Then she heard.. "Don't you ever speak of my girl like this." _My girl_, Rukia blushed furiously.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked, concerned.

"H-Haii Nii-sama."

"Do you want me to carry those bags?"

"It's alright Nii-sama, I can handle such thi-"

She was interjected when Byakuya bent down to pick up the bags.

"A-arigato Nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded and they headed off after a few more purchases.

When they reached Urahara's place, Rukia separated her items and Byakuya's items and placed them neatly on the table top. She took her bag and placed all the recently purchased items into it before tossing it into the closet.

* * *

><p>They were preparing to sleep when Rukia climbed into the closet.<p>

"What are you doing, Rukia?"

"I'm sleeping in the closet for today since we're leaving for Osaka tomorrow. Also.. it would be inappropriate for us to sleep together.", Rukia blushed.

"I will ask Urahara kisuke for another spread of mattress."

"I-It's alright Nii-sama, I used to sleep like this when I was stationed in the real world."

Byakuya hesitate for a moment and agreed on letting her 'reside' in the closet.

"Although this is kind of small compared to Ichigo's closet.. it would suffice.", Rukia muttered to herself happily. She recalled today's activities. For the first time, she shopped with Byakuya. It made her happy to think that they had grown a tiny bit closer. She pushed open her closet and saw Byakuya lying on the mattress with his back facing her. She tip-toed towards Byakuya and sat beside him, "Thank you for today, Nii-sama. I had lots of fun and it was enjoyable. For the very first time.. we're close to each other.", Rukia softly patted his shoulders twice before returning to her cozy closet. "Goodnight, Nii-sama.", Rukia smiled.

* * *

><p>Byakuya wasn't asleep at, he was recounting what happened during the day. Today was probably the first time they had spent so much time together. He loved seeing her getting excited and ardent. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rukia closet's door opened and he pretended to be asleep. He was unsure why he did that too. Then he felt her warmth settled beside him and she said those words to him. If he responded, she will definitely fret out and apologise. No he didn't want that, so he listened to what she had to say. Then he felt her gently patting his shoulders. "Goodnight Rukia.", Byakuya whispered, a slight smile donned his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The 4th chapter of Kimi Wa Boku No Eien ! As always reviews are appreciated. Don't forget to subscribe ;D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Uncertain desires

**Hey readers :) I've recently started two new stories on Byaruki, it isn't out yet though. Still have a long way to go with the plot ;D But I assure you that it will be released soon. Was struck with an unexpected news yesterday. Could've finished this chapter yesterday and upload it today but I guess I just didn't have the mood to do so. My junior had an operation in the hospital and had amnesia when she fell and hit her head afterwards. I'm worried sick so pardon me for my grammer mistakes. Thanks lovelies ! :D - _ANF-Byaruki_**

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Kuchiki-san.", Urahara handed the air tickets and a big envelope to Byakuya.<p>

Byakuya opened up the envelope and found two passports as well as some credit cards. "How'd you get this done?" Byakuya questioned with not much interest in his voice.

"Well well.. I have my ways of doing things, Kuchiki-san. Just enjoy your time in Osaka with your sister.", Urahara grinned. Byakuya could sense that something is wrong by his smile. However he didn't pursue the matter.

"Please be at the airport one hour before the stated time. Do bring me back some souvenirs, considering that I've helped you with these procedures.", Urahara jokingly remarked.

"Oh yes! I have forgotten to inform both of you that Osaka is experiencing a drastic drop in temperature. Karakura Town would most likely experience it soon as well. This afternoon would be a good time for you to shop for the necessary items."

"Thank You, Urahara Kisuke.", Byakuya bowed slightly, indicating his appreciation.

"Rukia, we will have to go shopping again. Urahara Kisuke mentioned that Osaka is experiencing low temperature."

"Hai Nii-sama.", Rukia responded, grabbing her backpack and putting whatever is needed in it.

"OOHH! This is nice !" Rukia made her way towards the dark grey coat where its collar is nicely pressed down, making whoever is wearing it look astute. Six black buttons lined up parallel to each other made the coat look all the more stylish. A fabric belt is looped past the waist of the mannequin, detailing the built of the person who is wearing it. The two ends of the belt hung at the front of the coat. It was certainly a coat fitting for Byakuya.

"Nii-sama what do you think of this?" Rukia asked gleefully.

"It's nice."

"You think so too?" Rukia laughed. "Miss! We'll have this coat.", Rukia politely exclaimed.

Rukia grabbed Byakuya by his arm when she saw a coat that caught her eyes. The inside of the coat was checkered and it was just the right size and length for Rukia. It was a pure white colour. It really sets both of them apart if Rukia and Byakuya were to stand together. Either way, it would intensify the glamorous and charm they are already radiating.

When Rukia suddenly caught Byakuya by his arm, he was slightly taken aback. Upon seeing her cheerful expression, he wouldn't want to be the one dispersing it. When Rukia picked out the coat, Byakuya felt a tinge of pride at her eye for things. "No doubt a Kuchiki.", Byakuya thought to himself.

"Nii-sama, I have to go somewhere, can you go back on your own?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya looked at her for a brief moment before nodding his head.

* * *

><p>Rukia rushed to the Winter Shop and picked out a few items she deemed necessary for them. She chose a winter hat which is lavender in colour. She then selected a fingerless glove and a leather glove for themselves. When she was about to pay for the items she saw ear muffs and immediately hurried to the section and randomly chose the ones which she liked. She smiled at hers choice and then hurried back to Urahara's shop.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is that, Rukia?" Byakuya queried, looking at the plastic bag she was carrying.<p>

Rukia smiled and reached into the bag to pass Byakuya the leather glove and the ear muffs. "I didn't want to trouble you to purchase such little things.", Rukia blushed a little. "I'm not sure if you like it..", Rukia said meekly.

"I like it, thank you Rukia.", Byakuya reached for the stuffs in Rukia's hand and placed it in his luggage.

Rukia let out a yawn and immediately covered her mouth and blushed fiercely as she momentarily disregarded Byakuya's presence.

* * *

><p>Byakuya heard a yawn and his eyes travelled up to Rukia who looked…adorable.. as she immediately placed both her hands over her mouth and blushing madly but so.. beautifully. He pried his eyes away from her and told her to catch some sleep.<p>

"Get some sleep Rukia. I will wake you up later on."

"H-Hai.. thank you Nii-sama..", Rukia walked towards the closet.

"Rukia, you can use the bed.", Byakuya pointed towards the bed.

Rukia blushed again, "Nii-sama's bed?" Rukia thought to herself. "Hai Nii-sama."

Rukia hurried towards the closet and grabbed something before proceeding to the bed. She tried not to think about Byakuya who was watching her. "Baka.. why am I so self-conscious.. relax Rukia.", she gave herself a mental slap.

* * *

><p>Byakuya caught a glimpse of what she took as she walk quickly to the bed. "A rabbit?" Byakuya mused. Byakuya felt his lower lips threatening to lift up to a smile but he soon suppressed that feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia stretched herself upon waking up. It has only been a few hours since she slept. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She lazily scanned the room and something took her by surprise. Byakuya was leaning against the closet. "Is he?.." Rukia gently plodded towards Byakuya and knelt down in front of him.<p>

"No doubt, Nii-sama is sleeping.", Rukia smiled but soon hurried to retrieve a blanket for him.

"I guess I will be the one waking him up.", Rukia smiled to herself. She chanced a look at his sleeping face and without her realizing, she had been openly staring at her brother's face. Not for a moment but for a long time. She had sunk down to the tatami mat and gazed at him in admiration as well as this… strange adoration. "Hot.. and beautiful..", Rukia unknowingly mouthed the words. She glanced at his facial features and her hand lifted up slowly wanting to touch his face. "Such long eyelashes.. sharp nose and.. soft-looking lips.", Rukia flushed. Her hand was almost in contact with his face when she realized with horror that she had those thought about her Nii-sama.

"For god's sake..what was I thinking!" Rukia scrambled away from Byakuya.

"Rukia.", Rukia didn't respond. Byakuya decided to call her again. "Rukia." When Rukia didn't respond again, Byakuya threw aside the blanket and strode towards her and knelt down on one knee. Byakuya lifted an eyebrow when he saw her face almost as red as a tomato. "Is she having a fever?" Byakuya placed his hand on her forehead. Suddenly, Rukia snapped out of her reverie. "N-Nii-sama!" Rukia immediately stood up and Byakuya followed suit. The distance between them was so close that Rukia sunk down onto the bed behind her bringing Byakuya down with her.

Rukia's and Byakuya's face was a few inches apart from each other. Rukia flushed ferociously even to the extent that her ears were red as well. Byakuya's hands landed on both side of Rukia. His eyes burning into that of Rukia's violet ones. Their nose close to touching each others. Rukia leaned back a little. Her mind was in a mess, she could feel blood rushing through her head. She couldn't think of anything that could get her out of this dire situation. Normally she would be a drama queen but this is Byakuya she was dealing with. "Oh my god..", her heart and mind raced.

Byakuya was stunned when Rukia's leg tangled with his, bringing him down with her. He was lucky that he reacted fast or they would have crossed the boundaries of being a brother and sister. But now, his heart was racing madly. His face was just a few inches away from her.. When he looked into her vibrant violet eyes, he could not tore his eyes away from it. Time seemed to stop for that moment. "Move Byakuya.", but he could not abide to what his mind tell him. He was simply stuck in the moment with Rukia. He told himself to move for the umpteenth time yet.. he just couldn't pry his eyes away from her.

"Got to move.." Rukia shifted but it seemed like a bad move as she accidentally tripped his legs again and knocked against his elbow causing it to buckle. Both their eyes widened as Byakuya's forehead now pressed against Rukia's. He could practically feel her breath on his lips. Then he noticed this fragrance.. a sensual and soothing aroma from Rukia. It smells like Azalea. He never particularly took note of Rukia before. But of course that's no surprise.. He hardly communicate with her or even spend long hours with her.. Most of all.. he was always avoiding contact with her since Rukia reminded so much of his late wife. Now looking closer, she seemed somewhat different. Rukia's eyes is a deep vibrant violet and Hisana's was a slightly shaded blue. She seemed shorter and stronger.. Her outburst and rash personality was nothing like Hisana who always abide to Byakuya's request.

Rukia's breath hitched at her throat as she slowly surveyed his silvery grey eyes. She had read a book concerning colours and their symbolizations. Silver/grey represents, security, reliability, intelligence, composed, reticence, conservative and sadness. It all seemed to describe him.. always giving Rukia this sense of security. He was always composed no matter what circumstances he was facing, always so silent, and somewhat sad. Rukia's hand sub-consciously travelled up, almost touching Byakuya's face when suddenly..

"Erhem!" Urahara cleared his throat the door. It sent Byakuya back to reality and almost immediately he regained his composure. An unnoticeable pink shade decorating his cheeks.

"Sorry to disturb your moment but I think you should set out now.", Urahara laughed in his awkward manner, behind the fan he always carried with him.

"H-hai, arigato Urahara.", Rukia composed herself as well. Unlike Byakuya, a shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

When Urahara left the room, there was an awkward silence between the both of them.

"Nii-sama.. I apologise for my previous foolishness."

"It's nothing Rukia, don't be concerned about it.", Byakuya replied monotonously, facing the closet. But in fact it really did matter to him. It was the first time he come face to face with Rukia in such abashing situation. He couldn't suppress the long-forgotten feeling in his heart and a ghostly smile formed on Byakuya's face. His heart was still beating wildly, even though he shouldn't think of his sister this way.. he just couldn't help. _Rukia.. what have you done to me_

Rukia's heart was beating as wild or maybe even wilder than that of Byakuya. "I'm such a fool. I shouldn't have moved. Oh my god.", Rukia tried to push out all these thoughts from her mind but it just kept coming back to her. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. "Okay, just forget it.. for now.. Arghh!" Rukia felt tearing her hair out. "He's my brother and I'm here thinking about him. Okay Rukia forget what happened.. it was just an accident."

* * *

><p>The crowded sight greeted both their eyes. "No wonder Urahara wants us to leave earlier.." They board the plane and waited for lift off. Byakuya sat by the window and Rukia attempted to view the sight below them as the plane with dimly lit.<p>

"Rukia, do you want to switch places with me?"

"N-no, Nii-sama, it's perfectly okay.", Rukia blushed again, thinking about the incident at Urahara's shop.

When supper was served, Rukia compressed her annoyance at how the air stewardess was behaving like a slut towards Byakuya. She closed her eyes and let out a little bit of reiatsu.

Byakuya noticed the change in her reiatsu, it had turned to that of annoyance as the air stewardess asked him in a manner he really detested. "Sir, would you like champagne or coke?" The slut winked several times at Byakuya. By then Rukia's annoyance was no longer suppressible, "Miss, will you just give us our spaghettis and two cups of packet juice and continue serving the other awaiting passengers?" Rukia said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Such outburst and impatience.", Byakuya smiled to himself, looking at Rukia. If Rukia wasn't attentive enough she wouldn't have spotted the ghost of a smile on his lips. Her eyes widened. "Did he just .. smile?" Rukia's annoyance completely dispersed into thin air when she saw him smiling. She stared at him with mouth agape.

"What is it Rukia?"

"You..You smiled!" Rukia grinned.

"Did I look weird?" Byakuya asked, since he didn't smile for a long period of time.. he probably looked damn weird.

"Hahahs ! Yes you looked kind of weird, but handsomely so.", redness crept to Rukia's cheek again.

"I-I.. didn't meant to say that."

"Rukia you don't have to be so formal with me."

Rukia blinked, "Really?"

Byakuya nodded and began eating.

"Handsomely so.. huh?" Byakuya thought and a smile appeared on his face again. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, Rukia."

Rukia tucked in to her food, still watching her manners. She glanced through the side of her eyes and saw Byakuya trying to figure out the packet of juice in his hand. "It's pretty simple, Nii-sama.", Rukia exclaimed vivaciously and took the packet from him.

"You see this?" She pointed to the straw pasted on the juice packet. Rukia tore the straw away from the packet and poked the sharper end into the aluminum hole at the top of the packet. She handed it to Byakuya. Byakuya looked at the drink for a second and put it into his mouth. "Now what?" Byakuya asked himself, "What a troublesome drink.."

"Nii-sama not like this.", Rukia took the drink and showed him that in order to drink the juice he will have to do it as if he's sucking… air. Then Rukia blushed again, realizing that Byakuya has it in his mouth just now. "Here, Nii-sama.", Rukia reached out for her packet of juice and gave it to Byakuya. "It's alright Rukia, I will have that one in your hand." Before Rukia could rebut, Byakuya took the drink out of her hand, brushing against the smooth skin of hers.

They started talking about their own experiences with their missions. Byakuya recalled that when he was he just became a Shinigami, he was already appointed the third seat in Squad Six. Rukia stared at him in awe, he was beyond comprehension. How could such a flawless person possibly exist?

"Nii-sama.. you're really great. Unlike you I committed crimes I can never atone for just after I'm a certified Shinigami."

That jolted Byakuya's mind. "Shiba Kaien.."

"Kaien dono's death.. was caused by me."

There was short paused before Rukia continued, "He treated me like every other individuals. Unlike others, who always referred to me as a Kuchiki member and treating me like a holy being. He was the only exception, along with Ukitake tai-chou and of course his wife.. Miyako-dono.", Rukia smiled a sad smile. "Yet.. I was the one who spoke to him when he was on the brink of death. The one who ended his life."

"Did you know?" Rukia's voice dropped to a mere whisper.

Byakuya listened intently. Perhaps they shouldn't have touched on this subject at all. He could still remember the night she returned to the mansion, with only a far-away look in her eyes. It was a tough process getting her to accept reality and accept Kaien's death. He never liked Shiba Kaien, even though the Shiba family is also one of the most honourable noble families in Soul Society. This man disregards rules and behaves boorishly. Yet he was the one Rukia hung on to in times of difficulty. He won't forget the night she seemed like an undead person.

"He thank me.. when I only raised the sword to protect myself. Ukitake-taicho mentioned that there are two kinds of fight. One to protect life and the other to protect pride. I fought to protect my life and he thank me because I protected his pride."

"If I were Shiba Kaien, I would've wanted you to do the same thing. And to thank you for protecting my pride.", Byakuya looked hard at Rukia's face.

Rukia's eyes widened, "What did he just say, there is just no way I'm going to do that to him even out of self-protection, even if it cost my own life!"

"How could you say such horrible things.. There's just no way I'm going to stab you even if you were after my life..", Rukia gulped. "I would stand there with arms wide open and embrace you as you attack me.", Rukia said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Byakuya hesitantly embraced her and wiped away her tears, it made Rukia felt really good. "Arigato Nii-sama.."

"Listen well Rukia. There's nothing to be afraid of because.. I'm always going to protect you.", Byakuya told her seriously.

Rukia nodded against his chest and soon fell asleep. With Rukia's head on his shoulders and her arms around his waist, he embraced her to sleep. Resting his head on hers and thinking of the uncertain future.

"Rukia..Rukia..", Byakuya nudged her to wake her up.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes to see Byakuya looking down at her. She blushed furiously and tried to sit up but she found out that she couldn't because Byakuya's strong arm held her in his embrace.

"Look.", Byakuya lifted up the shutter of the small window.

Rukia leaned over to get a better view. Below them were lights which looked like sparkling crystals. She stared in amazement, with her mouth wide open and eyes wide opened.

Suddenly the lights were turned on. "This is Captain Inari speaking, we are approaching the runway soon. Passengers please buckle your belts and stay in your seats."

* * *

><p><strong>Did that got you? (Referring to the sucking ... part ) hahahs. I'm sorry if it's too rush. You can suggest what I should include in the next chapter. I will take all opinions into consideration :D Well you know if not for Urahara we could have got into the most exciting part. I guess he's a mood spoiler at times ! But I still love him of course. This time, I didn't want to include Ichigo and Clique since it's really based on Byaruki. But what do you know? ;D They might appear in this story hahas! Alright so I hope you had a good time reading this chapter. It's one of my longest chapter. Btw aside from promoting my own story, I would suggest that you read <em>Evenstar lady's <em>stories as well as many other authors I favourited :) Currently thinking about cosplaying and also considering of working in Japan one day :D Do leave some feedbacks, always appreciated :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Arrival

_**Domo! honto ni gomenasai**_ **for putting off the update of this chapter. ****I visited AFA yesterday, it was rather interesting. Bought a few stuffs :D Although I did spent quite a lot. And then you see they were selling katana. Ichigo's bankai sword, and shikai sword, Rukia's sode no shirayuki and also Byakuya's senbonzakura. But seeing so many people buying it.. it made it seem less unique. Then again, Byakuya's sword was a lil bit weird. Given the chance to visit an Anime Convention again, i definitely will! I've realised I've not been indicating the ownership of this anime, forgive my carelessness. Anw this chapter is really short and I'm running out of ideas, it will do you and me good if you have smth in mind. Suggestions are welcomed ! I've replaced god with _kami _btw  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the work of Kubo Tite - sama and not me. Byakuya and Rukia by right belongs to Kubo-sama but.. in fanfiction, they belong to each other ! LOL :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia stared agape at the throng in front of them in disbelieve. Byakuya and Rukia found themselves in the midst of the impatient and uncivilized travellers who were trying to retrieve their luggage. They were shoved and pushed past from behind and ended up in a suffocating situation. Rukia found herself being surrounded by the taller people and it was getting tough for her as the fresh air were all inhaled by the taller ones. She tried to tip toe but ended up getting stepped and pushed. Veins appeared at the side of Rukia's head as she visualized all of these people, excluding Byakuya, getting frozen by her Sode No Shirayuki.<p>

Byakuya looked down at the petite figure in front of him. It was already hard enough trying to keep her in sight as she was not easily seen. He saw her attempts of tip-toeing to get fresh air but failed so miserably as she got pushed back. He could feel her reiatsu flaring, almost in irritation. Byakuya himself was not a patient man either. He wished that they could get themselves out here as soon as possible. He didn't like to be in contact with the people around him. He silently cursed for the kamidamn crowd to scatter.

Rukia was so sick of getting shove by people as if she was a toy. Angrily she tried to push past the men in front of her but ended up getting pushed back. She lost her balance and thought she was going to land on the ground. _That'd be so awkward if Byakuya saw it. She is a Shinigami and a kuchiki for kami's sake. _She shut her eyes, preparing for the humiliation to come. "Rukia, stay close.", the deep voice ordered. She shot her head up to see the familiar eyes and face behind her. She had actually landed against Byakuya. "N-Nii-sama, h-hai!" She blushed and stick to his side like a super-glued object.

Byakuya saw her falling backwards but didn't bother to catch her since there wasn't even space for her to land on the ground. He waited for her to fall against him to capture her attention and to signal to her that he wants her to stay as close as possible. However, things were still not brightening up as the crowd did not seem to clear the least bit. He sighed inwardly before realizing that Rukia did so as well. His eyes widened as he felt her press her face against his winter outfit. "What is she doing?" Byakuya questioned himself.

Rukia felt the shortness of breath coming in and dipped her head into Byakuya's jacket to inhale his scent. She has always found it refreshing and soothing. It made her relax. She does not like crowded places and being surrounded by people. She learnt that it was called demophobia when she came across a romance book which arouse her interest.

"Rukia are you okay?"

"H-Hai.. Nii-sama."

Byakuya eyed her for a brief moment before putting his arm around her. "We'll pushed through this crowd and get out of here."

Rukia nodded, trying her best not to be a burden to Byakuya. She knew she was a pint-sized woman therefore easier to get lost in this mob. She held on to Byakuya's sleeve firm but gently.

"We made it out!" Rukia panted, "Fresh air!" She threw her hands up in the air, inhaling it as long as possible before exhaling. She took out her gloves and put it on to shield herself against the cold weather. "N-Nii-sama, thank you for just now.", Byakuya nodded and they strolled towards the taxi stand. Luckily for them, the queue wasn't that long, if not Byakuya would have blown a fuse.

"Hotel Monterey La Soeur Osaka.", Byakuya directed the middle-aged taxi driver. "At your service, Sir.", the wheels started moving. Byakuya sat beside Rukia, looking ahead and not saying anything whereas Rukia pressed her face to the heavily tinted window, trying to get a good look at the city. Rukia was so absorbed in her sightseeing that she occasionally gasp when she found something interesting. After a few moments, Byakuya felt something resting on his shoulder. "Rukia.", he gazed at her thoughtfully, knowing that she was dead beat.

Byakuya picked up the petite lady in his arms and signaled to the hotel bellman to handle the luggage. He quickly check-in and proceeded to the room, laying Rukia on the bed. Byakuya tipped the bellman for their assistance and closed the door silently.

"Rukia.", Byakuya nudged her. _She sleeps like a dead log.._ Byakuya smiled to himself.

Rukia woke up groggily and her mind took some time to register the place. _Is this their hotel room?_ Rukia was awestruck. This hotel was awesome, the room is so spacious! It looks so grand and there is also a double bed, computer and a flat-screened TV. She ran eagerly towards the bathroom to see how it looks like. Just as she reached for the door handle, the door opened and steam came rushing out and she came face to face with a topless Byakuya. Her eyes widened and fell back. Immediately covering her eyes as pink broke out on her cheeks. "S-Sorry Nii-sama !" Rukia scrambled towards the bed and hid herself under the pillow blankets, inhaling deeply.

Byakuya eyes widened as Rukia's eyes did. He reacted immediately, stepping back into the bathroom, closing the door. Why was his heart beating so fast.. He was amused at how red her face turned just seeing him shirtless. But this was not the issue.. the problem is how he should leave the bathroom when he left his shirt on the bed?

He heard a knock and immediately turned to the door. "N-Nii-sama, please open the door after I leave.", Rukia stuttered. Byakuya lifted an eyebrow and counted to ten in his head before opening the door. To his surprise his shirt was laid neatly on the carpeted floor in front of him. A curious expression donned his face.

"Thank you Rukia.", the deep voice echoed through the silent room. Rukia nodded shyly and took her bathing items to the bathroom. She double-checked to ensure that she left nothing behind or else.. it would be like Byakuya's situation. She smiled to herself and pranced into the bathroom. "Finally a long and refreshing bathe !" Rukia giggled to herself.

Byakuya saw something had dropped out of Rukia's arm when she happily rushed into the bathroom. He hope it wasn't anything inappropriate. He blushed as he stood a few centimeters away from the item. It was Rukia's bra. _Rukia's bra. _He gulped as he think of what he should do to it. Ask her to come out and take it? NO. That'd be too embarrassing. Pass it to her? Oh god, no way.. Byakuya knew what he should do. Take a few hesitant steps towards the bathroom, he knocked on the door, hoping Rukia would hear it.

"Rukia, I'll be going out for a few minutes.", Byakuya spoke slightly louder.

"Hai Nii-sama!" Rukia replied, or at least that's what he heard.

Byakuya made his way out of the room and leaned against the door. He wondered how long Rukia would take.. probably not that long. After 30 minutes had passed,(_yes THE Kuchiki Byakuya actually waited for 30mins)_ he peeked into the room and saw that the white piece of undergarment had been cleared. He sighed in relief and went in.

"OH MY GOD, WHERE IS MY BRA?" Rukia frantically scanned through her pieces of clothes and went into panic state. Don't tell me I didn't take it? No, that can't be ! I know I did, Rukia pranced about the room. _"Rukia, I'll be going out for a few minutes."_, Byakuya's voice echoed through her mind. "Yes ! Nii-sama is not here!" She opened the door slightly, poking her head out of the door and surveyed the room. Then the colour white caught her sight, _there it is! _She wrapped a towel around her and ran towards the white undergarment, grab it and disappeared into the bathroom again. She felt like a ninja, completing such a task in a matter of seconds.

"Goodnight Nii-sama..", Rukia spoke in the dark, under the warmth of the covers.

"Goodnight Rukia.", Byakuya responded as always.

* * *

><p><strong>NOPE ! LEMONS ARE NOT HERE YET ! NO RUSH NO RUSH *GLEES* I'm trying out a new way of writing so the chapter seemed so short. Also also ! I've finished watching hunter x hunter :D Quite an anime, it was my first favourite and I believe it still is, along with a few others. Right now they are in the process of remaking HXH. To be honest, I don't particularly like it.. Details seemed little and it's not as exciting and informative as before. Plus Killua became a lil bit too childish.. eyes are nt as attractive. Okay I shall stop here since this is a bleach fanfic. But I do recommend you guys to watch it. You may want to watch the first series though. Bet you won't regret it ;D -<em> ANF-BYARUKI<em>**


	8. Chapter 8 Picking up the speed

**Hello my dearest readers! ANF-Byaruki is back and Merry Christmas to all ! This chapter is my gift to you hohoho ! Sorry for updating this late. I've been away for holidays in Hong Kong and Indonesia. Been working on this chapter for like more than a week without any inspiration. However, things started brightening up after I came back from my holidays. Also, I'm working on more than just _Kimi wa Boku No Eien. _I have yet to publish the stories though. However, do look forward to it because I'm getting quite a number of ideas for the stories. Of course they are only Byaruki based :D **

**A/N :  
>obasan = auntie<br>￥ - JPY  
>chibi - small<strong>

**I haven't been to Universal Studios before so I can't provide a very detailed scene about it here. Pardon me for that =)**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite (Oh damn it : ) Byakuya and Rukia belongs to Kubo Tite as well ! Oh man ! Kubo-san ! Be Santa for today! Wrap them up and throw them down the chimney ! ( Even though I have no chimney hahas! )  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, obasan!" Rukia glee and ran towards Byakuya who was waiting for Rukia by the gate. Rukia purchased the tickets and handed one to Byakuya who stared at it curiously as if questioning himself why a piece of paper would cost 6800¥<p>

"Nii-sama! I'm going to leave you behind if you don't hurry up!" Rukia then made a run for the gate.

Byakuya stared after her with astonishment. Nevertheless.. it did make him glad that Rukia is slowly warming up to him. Byakuya strode towards Rukia, his scarf blowing in the wind.

Rukia's eyes twinkled when she saw the magical land in front of her. Though the entrance of Universal Studios was amazing, the internal was even more fabulous. Byakuya had to agree that it was indeed interesting but finds it annoying because of the shrieking from the ride above them.

"Nii-sama, where do you want to go first?" Rukia showed Byakuya the map.

"Anywhere you want, Rukia."

"R-Really?"

Byakuya nodded his head and Rukia immediately pointed at 'Jurassic Park The Ride'.

Byakuya lifted his eyebrows at her quick decision. "Have you been there before?"

Rukia gave him a wide glee, "Nope! It just seemed fun, that's all!"

"Finally here!" Rukia hastily rush to queue up for the ride, pulling Byakuya along with her.

"Why are we even waiting." Byakuya sounded as if he was going to senbonzakura the whole place.

"Nii-sama, we're not in Soul Society, remember?", Rukia looked up and smile.

Byakuya gave Rukia a slight nod. "Weren't those people behind us?"

"They probably bought the Universal Express Ticket which allows them to have the priority to get on the ride first. I was going to get them but it was completely sold out. Don't worry about that Nii-sama! It's going to be our –" A sudden motion interjected Rukia.

"Opps! Sorry, I tripped." The girl said in a flirty manner as she landed on Byakuya who didn't move an inch. She turned her head towards the group of girls behind her and winked.

Byakuya frowned. He didn't know whether it was intentional but the way she spoke annoyed him. He gazed at Rukia who didn't react to the situation or rather her eyes did reacted by giving that girl a menacing glare.

"How was he?" The clique giggled.

"Someone you can't find anywhere, he has a great physique.", she replied.

"That I can tell from his appearance!" The other two exclaimed.

"Really ! He didn't even budge when I 'tripped' onto him."

"Maybe he's just heavy !" The girl with bangs commented.

"Impossible. Look at that face, he's just like a prince.", she clasped her hands together and gave Byakuya a wink.

"Let's follow him!"

"What about that girl with him?"

"Heh, that petite girl? There's no way she could be his girlfriend! Even if she is, I am better looking than her. Guys like him love pretty girls, no? He will immediately ditch that chibi in a blink of an eye. Say.. who can outmatch me? I'm the girl who was given the most valentine gifts by the guys in school. Even outsiders know me, I bet that girl do too. She will most likely back off after hearing my name.", she smirked. "I will get my hands on him."

"You're right, Remi-chan!"

"Che.. that was slow.. now I'm wet.", Rukia commented to no one in particular and wiped off the water that splashed onto her when they came down from the slide. Byakuya didn't seem please to get wet either. The water didn't seem clean at all and that made his mood worse.

They came to a turn in the river and suddenly a huge gate (although not as big as the one in Soul Society) opened, revealing a..a strange creature?

"Hollow?" Byakuya prepared to take a gikongan but Rukia stopped him.

"It's nothing dangerous Nii-sama, just a part of the ride.", Rukia whispered, smiling.

_Welcome to Jurassic Park_

Byakuya was still not going to let his guard down in case something happened. He then came to know that those were dinosaurs. As they were entering the cave tunnel, more water splashed from the mini waterfall beside it. Then they came to another turn and saw a giant dinosaur on top of the rocks and another beside Rukia.

_The boat is off course_

"What was that?" Rukia asked.

"It seems that the boat is going off course. Probably a part of the ride.", Byakuya replied.

Rukia nodded her head and looked forward. They heard the buzzing of electricity and started wondering whether it was real. Having not seen or known about dinosaurs, both thought that these creatures were real. They were so focused on the boat which was infested with dinosaurs that they didn't realize something ahead of them.

"How terrible.." Rukia muttered.

Suddenly a car came down and at this time, Byakuya swiftly turned his head to see it. Something was wrong, he didn't know what but when the car fell into the water and the two ropes that were holding it in place snapped he immediately embraced Rukia who was just right beside it.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya queried as the car was removed off them by the workers who quickly reacted to the situation.

Rukia nodded, dumbfounded by Byakuya's action. One of the many on board who fell into the murky waters cursed and rebuked the safety of the ride and many agreed by making a scene on the boat. Those sitting by the side were mildly injured and first aiders hurried over to treat their injuries.

"Nii-sama are you hurt?" Rukia whispered because Byakuya's face was very close to hers.

"No."

However Rukia didn't seem convinced at all. If Byakuya wasn't hurt he would have moved away from her but he didn't.

"Nii-sama don't move.", Rukia then gently placed her hands on his head and travelled down his back to ensure that there is no bump. However when she reached the mid part of his back, Byakuya tensed up.

"You're hurt!" Rukia exclaimed worriedly.

"It's nothing to fret about, Rukia. I'm famished, can we get something to eat?" Byakuya tried to divert her attention.

Rukia took the bait and nodded her head.

"Nii-sama, you should rest here. I'll get us something nice to consume.", Rukia hurried into the restaurant without waiting for a reply.

Byakuya recollected back on the moment she examined his back. It gave him a chill when she gently moved her small pair of hands down his back. The chill only subsided when she suddenly touched the injured part of his back.

"Hello, my name is Remi. What's yours?", a very cheery voice jolted him from his thoughts. He eyebrows knitted together when that disturbing face appeared in front of him. Byakuya decided to ignore her but that it didn't make the girl walk off.

"Are you alone?"

Byakuya felt like rolling his eyes, can't she see that he's alone at the moment?

"Where is your girlfriend?" She refused to budge.

_"Girlfriend? What is she blabbering about? She couldn't have meant Rukia." _Byakuya decided to play along with her. He didn't feel like explaining each and every details about him and Rukia to a stranger.

"Purchasing food.", he replied mundanely.

"Oh? Since she's not here, why not ditch her and go out with me?" She leaned closer to Byakuya who had his arms crossed.

_"What a distasteful person." _Byakuya inwardly sigh and prayed for Rukia to return soon. "_Rukia is so much elegant than her."_

"Scram."

The girl shifted back and blinked. "What did you say?" She frowned.

"I hate to repeat myself but, scram.", Byakuya answered, slightly put off.

"W-what?" She exclaimed loudly catching many peoples' attention. "Don't you know who I am? Even if you don't your girlfriend must know. I'm Remi Ichirou from Tanuki High School. Every guy whom I approached wouldn't reject me, how dare you!" She lifted her hands almost landing a slap but a fair hand grabbed hers.

"Sorry but he's not that kind of bastard you have been going out with. Also.. I have no idea who exactly are you.", Rukia dropped her hands and closed her fingers on Byakuya's and walked off.

"Sorry Nii-sama, you saw a bad side of me..", Rukia smiled meekly.

"I wouldn't know how to react to the situation if you hadn't come in the nick of time. Thank you, Rukia.", Byakuya smiled.

Giggling, Rukia passed Byakuya his food.

"Why are you giggling away?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"I just had a weird thought."

"What?"

"You really do look handsome when you smile. I love it."

This time, Byakuya allowed his emotions to get the better of him. He chuckled and Rukia choked on her drink and she coughed, trying to clear her windpipe. Byakuya chuckled even more when she did so. "You appear very cute and beautiful when you smile too.", Rukia blushed upon his confession.

"That's not..", Byakuya stopped unsure of what to say.

"It's ok, it's ok !" Rukia grinned.

"Itadakimasu!"

Byakuya unwrapped the piece of paper and saw a kind of.. weird shaped food. "What is this?"

"It is known as burgers in the real world. In the middle of the buns, there can be various ingredients like patties, mushrooms, veggies etc. Since mushrooms is healthier I've ordered that for you."

Byakuya then tried the drink and it had a funny taste and a eccentric feeling. "What is this then?"

"It is a type of soft drinks which can be said as soda, pop, coke, soda pop, fizzy drink, tonic or carbonated beverage. Carbon dioxide is infused with water thus making it fizzy. However drinking too much of such drinks are bad for health since it can lead to the decay of teeth. But I bought this drink because this was the second challenge I faced after the insertion of straws in juice packets.", Rukia grinned.

"You know a lot.."

"Yup! Because Ichi..go.. taught me.", sadness travelled to her heart but she quickly composed herself. Rukia wouldn't let Byakuya see her in such state.

"Nii-sama, we won't be able to enjoy the rest of the rides if you don't hurry up and finish your food." Rukia pointed at her empty portions.

Byakuya nodded and gave her a skeptical look.

"Nii-sama do you want to watch the show?"

Since he wasn't feeling that well, Byakuya gave it a pass. Rukia had enough for the day too. With all the rides and all, it made Rukia exhausted and dizzy.

* * *

><p>"Rukia. You can have the bathe first."<p>

"U-Um no it's okay Nii-sama! You can bathe first, I'm heading out for a moment."

"Where?"

"E-Er… Shopping!" Rukia rushed out of the door to avoid any more questions.

Rukia returned in a jiffy and coincidentally, Byakuya stepped out of the shower.

"Nii-sama! Don't change yet.", Rukia shouted loud enough for him to hear.

Byakuya stepped out only in his towel and that made Rukia blushed even redder than a ripe tomato.

"T-This is for you to apply on your wound.." Rukia passed the medicine to Byakuya.

"You just have to rub on it with a small amount that's all."

Byakuya nodded and thank her. He stared at the liquid on his hand and wonder how he should do it. He reached for his back and realized that he couldn't contact the injured part.

"Let me."

Rukia sat on the bed and poured some medication onto her hand and gently rubbed at it. This was the first time she got a close up look at Byakuya and not to mention touched him. It stirred up a strange kind of feeling in her and she got butterflies in her stomach just seeing him in a towel. She shook off the thought, "This is wrong !" She inwardly chided herself. But she couldn't deny that she was slowly starting to like Byakuya more and more. Ever since the incident in Urahara's shop. She could only deny her thoughts and constantly tell herself that this was her sister's husband.

Byakuya refrained from tensing up because it was more than chills that was running down his back. It was the same feeling Hisana gave him when they made out. However, Byakuya had already put Hisana behind her when he first saw Rukia in the academy and when she came to live in their mansion many years back. He didn't dare to harbor any thoughts for her and kept avoiding her. Only until the execution did he stood up for what he desired. He kept his feelings to himself though. He knew that the one Rukia truly love was the orange-head boy. He could only wish her happiness for all that he took away from her. But right now the affection for Rukia is growing again, it took all his strength not to confess and pin Rukia down on the bed.

Composing herself and making sure that she doesn't look or seem weird, she slowly stood up and told Byakuya to change and rest up for the day. Rukia was about to turn when Byakuya made a grab for her wrist, however gently so.

"Thank you, Rukia."

"Don't mention it, Nii-sama.", Rukia smiled and await for Byakuya to release his hold on her hand however he didn't.

"Nii-sama?.."

"Rukia. I..", Byakuya hesitated and shook his head. "Bathe now, Rukia."

"Um.. okay.", Rukia let out a silent breath and headed towards the bathroom.

"_What was I doing?.. I actually wanted to confess to Rukia and apologise to her."_, Byakuya let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

"_Nii-sama was going to say something.. maybe he wanted to rebuke me? No.. that can't be. Perhaps he wanted to confess to me? Okay Rukia that's even more far-fetched. You are his sister.. are you serious? But.. if he did.. how would I react? All I know is that I think I'm starting to like him more than just a brother." _

* * *

><p>"Sweet dreams, Nii-sama."<p>

"_And calling him Nii-sama.. means I still regard him as my brother isn't it?"_

"Goodnight, Rukia."

"_I'm probably nothing more than just a brother to her."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter ! Don't you just hate that girl? By the way I just made up the name Tanuki High School. It sounds cute, doesn't it? hahas ! Reminds me of chopper from One Piece. Don't forget to review and once again, Merry Christmas ! :D  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Confession gone wrong?

**Hi readers! You didn't expect another chapter to be uploaded this fast, do you? :D I just happened to have some free time so yeah! Thanks for reviewing and reading 'Kimi Wa Boku No Eien' I really do appreciate it! 2011 is almost coming to an end ! Whoever you are, I hope you make next year a more enjoyable one. Cheers ! - _ANF-Byaruki_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Plot belongs to me :)**

**Warnings : LEMON  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Rukia.. What's the meaning of this?" Trying to sound as unaffected as possible, Byakuya said through gritted teeth. However his body claim differently.<p>

"Meaning of what.. Nii-sama?" She slithered up his body to submerge into those beautiful grey eyes. "Could you mean.. this?" She let a finger travel down his chest to his erected manhood. She circled the tip of its head with her long and delicate finger, affirming Byakuya's uncertainty.

Immense pleasure shot up but Byakuya tried to resist his desire and lust. He can't do this to his sister. _"Why not? She offered herself and came to you first."_, somewhere in the back of his mind tried to win over the logical thought. _"It's not even incest Byakuya. She's not related by blood to you."_

"Hmm.. you smell luscious, B-ya-ku-ya.", she closed her eyes and her inviting pink and soft lips rested on his. Licking his lips with her tongue, she seek for entry into his mouth. Byakuya finally gave in when Rukia's nipple brushed against his own hardened nipples. He let out a fierce gasp, unable to resist the temptation anymore. With a swift movement, he pinned Rukia underneath him catching her off-guard. He crushed his lips against her with so much pent up desires and let his hand traveled down freely to her breast.

"How do you like this, Rukia?" Byakuya said panting against her neck when he traveled down.

"Byakuya !" She moaned when he licked her hardened nipple. His erected manhood doesn't seem to be able to hold it any longer if he were to go slow. He suck at her pink nipple and once again she moaned. Just when he was heading down to her womanhood, everything was shrouded with white light.

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama! Wake up !"<p>

Byakuya grunted before getting up. His manhood was erected, he can't possibly let Rukia see that. And damn, what a detailed and unscrupulous dream. He can't believe he woke up much later than Rukia. Feeling a slight headache, he proceeded to the kitchen counter to get himself a drink. It's always good to drink at least 2 cups of water after waking up since you dehydrate during your sleep. Shielding himself from Rukia's view he hastily proceeded to the washroom after getting his shower items.

Turning on the cold shower, he let the water flow down his body and meanwhile extinguishing the sultriness in his crotch.

"Nii-sama, you decide what we should do today since I chose yesterday.", Rukia passed the magazine to Byakuya.

Byakuya had a hard time deciding what they should make do with for today. Flipping the pages his eyes finally caught a place which pique his curiosity. The 'Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan'.

Rukia laid out her clothes on the bed and mulled about which one to wear. "This?" Rukia was almost tearing away her hair when Byakuya suddenly stood behind her and whispered in her ears. "This." He leaned towards the bed with his head by her face. Slightly touching each other face, he picked a black-laced top and a tattered jeans. Rukia remained stiff, not daring to move an inch just in case she did something stupid. "Arigato.. N-Nii-sama.", she turned back to face him. However the bed sheets on the floor tangled with her feet. _"Oh damn, I should've made my bed!"_ She fell back and Byakuya managed to pull her back to her feet before she fall. "Careful.", Rukia nodded and hurriedly changed into the clothes Byakuya picked for her.

They did not waste much time to get to Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan which is located at Tempozan Harbor Village. After paying for the entrance tickets they stepped into the aquarium and were amazed by what they saw.

"Is that the rumored Dolphins I've heard and read about ?" Rukia exclaimed starry-eyed. "They are so cuteeeeee ! My second favourite animal !"

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow. He was certain that Dolphins were her favourite judging from her reaction. He couldn't imagine an even more epic and adorable reaction to her favourite animal. Curious, he asked. "What is your favourite animal then?"

"CHAPPY, DUH!"

"Chappy?" Byakuya blinked.

"Huh? Nii-sama, you mean you don't know who Chappy-sama is?"

Byakuya shook his head, stunned to get such a melodramatic feedback from Rukia.

"They are the fluffiest and cutest animal. Who else could it be other than bunnies !"

"_So she love rabbits.."_

"Come on Nii-sama! We have no time to waste. There are still so much more exploring to do and pictures to be taken!" She finished her last sentence with a wink. You could say that she snapped numerous pictures of Byakuya on the rides and throughout the days they were together without him noticing. It was a request from the Shinigami Women Association. She couldn't deny them, could she? Especially from that Matsumoto.

Pulling Byakuya along with her, they saw the largest tank which is 9 metres deep and holds 5,400 cubic metres of water which includes a variety of large fishes. On top of that, inside the tank it held a manta rays and a pair of whale sharks which was simply scary but fascinating.

They walked through the 'Aqua Gate' which is 11 metres long and lit up like a glowing blue sapphire. Schools of fish from this section came from the tropical and subtropical seas. Spotting a Damselfish and a Cownose Ray would be a tough challenge.

They saw the Giant Salamander in the Japan Forest, the Sea Otter in the Aleutian Islands, California Sealion in the Monterey Bay, Pocupine Fish in the Gulf of Panama and many other beautiful and exotic arrays of marine lives. However the one that Rukia simply did not appreciate was the jelly fishes. It was simply disgusting. Byakuya on the other side only seemed interested in the penguins because they are birds but they can't fly. It resembles him..

"Rukia it's already 3pm, let's have lunch first."

"Oh my god, ice cream! Takoyaki! Okonomiyaki! Onigiri! Donuts! Hamburger! Oh my god I love this place.", Rukia exclaimed when she saw the mouth-watering shops selling her favourite things. Tempozan Marketplace was simply heaven. _"I'm so going to come back here later!" _Rukia smiled to herself.

After having her Yakisoba lunch, Rukia said that she was going somewhere but did not specify and ran off. Worried for her safety, Byakuya hastily finished up his share and followed Rukia.

"Rukia. Slow down, you may trip.", Byakuya raised his voice slightly when Rukia was going way faster.

Rukia looked back at Byakuya and gave him one of her sweetest smile and it practically melted Byakuya.

Rukia slowed down only when she reached the Okonomiyaki shop. She requested for three to be made quickly. When the Okonomiyaki is finally in her hands, the delicious smell drifted to her nose. Her nose twitched like rabbits and she let out a pleasured sigh causing Byakuya to grin.

"Nii-sama!"

"Hn?"

"Let's go to the Osaka Castle!"

Byakuya had little idea that she had a thing for historical things. This made him pleased.

It took some time for the both of them to reach the castle by the subway. Rukia paid for their tickets for two admission; Nishinomaru Garden and Castle Tower. There were hardly anybody around because it was a week day and people were either working or studying.

They both enjoyed the scenery at the castle tower and saw many interesting features relating to it. Byakuya had already know about its history because he was from the famous Kuchiki clan and also the head of the family. Rukia led Byakuya to the Nishinomaru Garden but before reaching, Rukia told Byakuya that she wants to bring him somewhere. "Promise me that when I ask of you to keep your eyes close, you will immediately do so. Absolutely no peeking!", She wagged a finger.

Byakuya nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"We are reaching soon..! Okay, now you can open your eyes.", Rukia smiled up at him.<p>

All around him was Cherry blossoms. He was simply amazed and surprised. "Rukia.. you.."

"I figured that you may miss Cherry blossoms. After all you always do sit in the garden and watch as the petals blow by you. Even though it probably doesn't give you the same feeling those back in our home did, I still hope you feel comfortable with these Cherry Blossoms."

They sat under the tree and started a conversation. "They are all pretty and nice but the one by the pond is still the best for me. It gives off this smell that these trees here don't. They don't even smell half as good as Nii-", Rukia clasped her hands to her mouth.

"_Don't smell as good as me?" _He started to wonder when she smelt him. "That's a new piece of news to me, Rukia. Since when did you smell me?" Byakuya jokingly teased.

Rukia blushed when she thought of that certain incident. It was in the middle of the night when she woke up and saw Byakuya sleeping soundly and peacefully that made her sat on his bed. She laid down beside him and took in his breathing and his fragrance.

"Could it be.."

Rukia's heart thudded.

"When I was sleeping?"

"E-Eh of course not Nii-sama!" Cold sweats dripped down her face.

"I was just joking, Rukia."

They both broke out laughing. "Nii-sama. You know what?"

"Hn?"

"I'm starting to love your smiles and your laughter."

"Really?" Byakuya decided to give Rukia his drop dead gorgeous grin.

Rukia could've sworn that her whole body heated up and she could feel a nosebleed coming her way.

"Oh! Nii-sama, do you want Okonomiyaki? I personally thought of bringing them to enjoy our 'picnic' under the Sakura blossoms.", Rukia commented.

"I would like one if that's alright.", Byakuya replied.

Rukia's eyes widened and gave one of her Okonomiyaki to him and she grinned.

They both ate the Okonomiyaki peacefully, enjoying the tweeting of the birds and fragrance of Sakura. Soon the sun began to set, and both of them were intrigued in it, Rukia took out something which looks like a camera and with a click, she snapped a Byakuya smiling. Then she smiled to herself for the rays of the setting sun had intensify his gorgeousness to the max.

Rukia stood up and walked a distance away from him. She figured that it would be a nicer shot if the Sakura blossoms are included in the picture. And she was sure that Byakuya would look at her, surprised at their sudden distance.

"Nii-sama, cheese!", Rukia smirked.

Byakuya looked at her in shock and before he could turn away, Rukia snapped a shot of him.

"Rukia, I demand that you delete those photos right now."

"No I won't!", Rukia replied in a joking manner.

"Then don't blame me later.", He grinned devilishly.

"If you catch me, I may consider deleting them." She beamed and ran.

This was the second time she tempted him into chasing after her. And this time round.. he won't be letting her off the hook. He ran after her in an attempt to catch her but she was like an escaping rabbit, hopping about making it harder to catch her. He caught her wrist and Rukia pouted.

"Just joking!" She had a card up her sleeves.

Rukia pretended to give in and in a moment, she planted a kiss on Byakuya's cheek which caught him by surprise. "Got you!" She ran away as quickly as possible.

"Not really.", Byakuya smile.

"_How'd he get here? He shunpo-ed?" _

After a crash landing under the Sakura blossoms, Rukia was definitely caught.

"Oh no.", Rukia thought.

Byakuya's arms were now around her. He did not want to let her go for as long as possible. He finds it impossible to resist her any longer since the day he laid his eyes on her in the academy.

"Stop struggling", Byakuya spoke in a gentle manner. His tone immediately brought her face up to look at him.

"What?", was all Rukia could managed. She was absorbed by the soft look of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"If you don't want me to delete those pictures then let me do something else."

Byakuya took the camera away from her and then placed a light kiss on her cheeks, snapping their moment together.

Rukia was still appalled by what he did. He confirmed her disconcerted thoughts though. "I am confessing my love to you and I want you to be mine. Not as a sister but as what every man wants, their.. woman", Byakuya purposely said the last part slowly, making sure she caught what he had said.

"Nii-sama?.."

Fear clouded her eyes. That was when Byakuya realised he was totally mistaken that Rukia had feelings for him.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps it was too soon for my feelings to be accepted by you."

Rukia faked a laugh, "It's okay Nii-sama.. don't apologise. I think I need more time.. for that."

"Come let's head back to the hotel.", Byakuya tried to remain unfazed.

"_His love for me.. wasn't that what I always wanted? Then why did I reject him? Was it because my rationalism won over my emotions?" _Rukia was lost in her own world.

There was an awkward silence between them from the way back to the hotel. They didn't even talk or look at each other.

Rukia grabbed her white silk night gown and her necessities to the bathroom. She spent a reasonable time in the bathtub, still conflicted over what Byakuya said. She needs an answer to something.

Byakuya entered the bathroom without uttering any words to Rukia when he passed by her. Rukia stood at the balcony, watching the neon lights on the streets and buildings. "Why did Nii-sama even like me? I was an eyesore to him right from the beginning, was I not?" Rukia muttered to herself.

Her hair began to dry and usually at this point of time Byakuya would have finished bathing. Today was an exception, perhaps he wanted to avoid Rukia by having her sleep first. However Rukia wasn't going to have that. Moreover, she would not be able to get a good sleep if her question is not resolved.

"You're finally done, Nii-sama."

Byakuya glanced at her questioningly. "Come and have a chat with me.", Rukia sat on the bed.

"I'm going to retire early tonight. We can talk tomorrow.", Byakuya tried to find his way out from this situation. He really didn't want to deal with Rukia. He feared that Rukia would say something logical like Hisana was his wife and he shouldn't do this. Byakuya have thought about it before however the affection for Rukia was way too strong and it clouded his heart and even his mind. He assumed that Rukia would feel the same way.

"No. We're going to settle it, right here and now.", Rukia made her stand.

Dreading everything that is going to happen, Byakuya reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is Chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it thus far ! Aren't you curious what is going to happen next? :)<br>**


	10. Chapter 10 My eternity

**Finally and update for _Kimi wa boku no eien _:) Sorry for dragging it so long ! **

**Warning : Lemons **

**Disclaimer : Only responsible for my plot. Bleach belongs to Mr Kubo Tite !**

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama.", Rukia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.<p>

Byakuya's heart thudded and awaited a disastrous outcome.

"I do want you not as a brother but like any woman who wants a guy as her man as well.", Rukia confessed. "I know that it was highly inappropriate for me to feel this way towards my brother and I tried to deny all those feelings which were surfacing and kept them under control."

Byakuya flinched upon her confession.

Drawing in another deep breath, she continued. " I had fantasies of you reciprocating my feelings. Truth to be told.. I never thought you would be the one who would confess to me first. I was secretly glad and happy then however.. I was lost as to why you would like someone like me. I'm not even pretty or half way near my sister, at least that's what I believe it to be."

"You're wrong. It was because of someone like you that actually brought meanings to my mundane life. You were my reason for existing. You were the light that illuminates my life. You're not pretty.. you're beautiful and adorable. Yes, you and Hisana turns out to be very different. You are daring, rude, more childlike, boisterous, less ladylike as compared to Hisana. But that was exactly why it brought meaning to a person whose life is surrounded by absolute laws. I was envious of you in a different way."

Rukia wasn't sure how to respond to it. A drop of tear travelled down her face and she quickly wiped it off. Still, more tears started to cascade down her face. "I thought I was never loved and adopted to the household because of my sister's will. I lived with it precisely because of it and you. You never seemed to give attention to me at all. Moreover, I thought I was simply just a relic of the past and an eyesore.", Rukia sobbed uncontrollably.

Byakuya embraced Rukia to soothe her sorrows. "I'm sorry Rukia.." His voice expressed the sorrow and guilt he felt. "I couldn't give you any attention because each time I do, I was reminded of Hisana. I had to shut you out completely. Aizen Sosuske's incident made me realize how agonizing and arduous it was to lose you. I had to protect you even at the cost of my life. I vowed that to myself on my parent's and Hisana's grave."

Byakuya wiped the tears off her face and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Don't cry, Rukia.. It breaks me to see you like this.", Byakuya whispered against her forehead. A single tear trailed down her face and he kissed it away. Hooking a finger under her chin, he tilted it up and kissed her gently on her soft pink lips.

Rukia looked deep into his grey orbs which expresses nothing more than adoration and anguish. The glint in his eyes drowned her into them and she slowly leaned in for yet another kiss.

Her lips tasted and felt far much better than what he dreamt. The despair in Rukia soon dissolved into desire. Byakuya was the same. All he want to do is to make Rukia his for eternity. Gently pushing her down onto the bed, he seek for entry to her mouth and she gladly allowed. They broke apart when the need for air was too great. Byakuya pecked a kiss on her swollen lips and slithered down to her neck and gave it a slow and pleasurable lick to which Rukia moaned. It aroused Byakuya's manhood and Byakuya wanted to take her there and then. However, he wouldn't rush it.

Rukia's hand made towards Byakuya's hair and tugged it when he licked a sensitive spot. Byakuya's hand reached for Rukia's breast and squeezed it through the thin fabric. "Did you want to seduce me, Rukia", he purred at her name.

Byakuya flicked her nipple back and forth with his thumb causing it to harden that it could be seen through the gown. "If you want me to stop, it's better to do it now, Rukia.. I can't control myself any longer."

"Then d-don't N-Nii-sama.." Rukia moaned and tugged at his hair.

Byakuya smirked, "I've never seen this sight of you before, my Rukia. And don't call me Nii-sama again or I'll punish you."

Byakuya bit gently on her nipple and caused her to moan again. "Aahh, N-Nii-sama…!"

"I've warned you not to call me that, my dear Rukia. You shall receive your punishment.", Byakuya grinned devilishly.

He lifted up the gown and revealed her milky skin. His fingers trailed around Rukia's stomach before his callous hands travelled up to Rukia's breast causing her to quiver underneath him. Byakuya supported himself on his knees as he gripped one of her mounds, licking it and sucking it. Rukia's body twitched with every erotic action he made. As he gave the other breast an equal attention, Rukia boldly reached for his chest and travelled to his button to undo them. The air around them seem to get hotter and both looked at each other with lust and appreciation.

"You're beautiful Rukia.", Byakuya groaned as his erection was getting tighter in his pants.

He helped her undo his buttons and with a swift action the top slid off him, revealing his chiseled chest. Trailing a finger from his chest to his muscular abdomen was a rare display and chance for Rukia. Rukia sat up and gave butterfly kisses to his abdomen and chest, making Byakuya moaned at her touch. Pushing him down onto the bed, Rukia removed his pants and sat on his abdomen and moved back and forth. Her hands reached for his erected cock and started to pump it.

"R-Rukia..", Byakuya growled.

She shifted forwards and grinded her butt against it causing Byakuya to groan involuntarily.

"D-don't do that.. I'm not done with you yet.", He pushed Rukia back onto the bed.

"You naughty girl.."

He slid her panties off and smiled. "You're all wet, Rukia.", Byakuya teased. Pushing apart her legs to give him a wider access to her treasure, he stuck his head in between her thighs and gave her a slow lick, causing her to squirm and scream out in pleasure. He used his thumb to rub her clitoris. At first in slow circles but later it became faster and faster causing Rukia to gasp and moan in short intervals. He stuck his tongue into her entrance and suck at it. Her sweet smell filled his nostrils and he inserted two long fingers into her entrance, causing her to wail in pleasure. He went slowly and that caused Rukia to be impatient with his teasing. Rukia bucked her hips to match his pumping and Byakuya pumped even faster causing Rukia to near her orgasm. Going even quicker, Rukia finally released her sweet nectars on to Byakuya's fingers.

Kneeling, he gave Rukia a full display of him licking her release. Then reaching for her vagina, he used his hands and gathered her release and then spread it onto his cock, causing Rukia to blush. Byakuya started pumping himself in front of Rukia however Rukia took the pleasure to crawl towards him and assist him. She explored the head with a finger and pressed it down causing Byakuya to jerk. She stroke his length and started to lick the head. Soon she covered the length with her mouth, causing Byakuya to hiss.

However Byakuya doesn't want it to end yet. He pushed Rukia back and positioned himself in front of her entrance. "Are you sure Rukia?"

"J-Just do it! I want you so badly inside of me.", Rukia shifted nearer to his large dick.

"If you say so, my dear.", He slowly pushed his length in, earning a wail of pain from Rukia. Then with one trust, he entered her. He squirmed at her tightness. He waited for Rukia to adjust herself before slowly moving inside her. Supporting himself with his elbow, he increased his speed and at the same time bit Rukia's nipple.

"N-N-Nii-sama!" Rukia rasped.

"R-Rukia.." Byakuya panted. "I've told you not to call me by that. This is your punishment, do as you are told."

Byakuya drew out from her and instructed her to spread her legs even wider. With a swift action, he slammed back in, causing Rukia to moan aloud as he hit her G-Spot. "B-Byakuya.. you feel good inside me.." Rukia groaned. Going at a faster rate, Byakuya ached for release. But he will wait for Rukia to orgasm first before he spill his seed in her.

"I'm going faster, Rukia.." Byakuya panted.

After three quick thrusts, he could feel Rukia's wall clenched around his member, releasing her sweet nectar. After the final thrust, Byakuya spilled his seed into her. His hot sperm filled up her womb and Rukia moaned his name.

Without pulling out his member, he laid down on Rukia who was breathing equally hard. "You feel really good Byakuya.."

"You too, my dear Rukia. You're really beautiful."

"You're beautiful too.", Rukia embrace Byakuya, despite his weight.

Byakuya pulled out from Rukia and covered them with the blanket. Embracing Rukia from the back underneath the cover he whispered something she wouldn't dream of hearing. "I love you."

Rukia smiled to herself and fidgeted to face him. "I love you too.", Byakuya embraced her even tighter. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ! :) Can't assure that more chapters would be put up soon though! <strong>


End file.
